DuncanCourtney FanFic
by HarryGinnyDxC
Summary: all rights belong too Cartoon network and teletoon
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, stupid Duncan!" Courtney yelled she kicked the wall, "Ow, what the hell. Fuck that hurt. Why the hell does all this crap happen to me?"

"What happened Courtney?" Bridgette asked her best friend.

"Stupid Duncan, he just annoys the hell out of me. He kept bugging me all day today."

"Well that does seem to be the way the two of you express yourselves, by bugging the other."

"Yeah right, I never am annoying. I was a CIT!"

"Court, don't start on me. We are best friends and I only speak the truth." Bridgette said as she held her hands up in the air. Courtney sighed she knew Bridge was right.

"Your right, sorry Bridge."

"It's alright, and maybe if you would admit that you liked him you would get along better."

"I don't like him!" Courtney denied vehemently. The truth was she did like him she liked him a lot.

"Yeah right, and I don't like Geoff." Bridgette said sarcastically as she looked for Courtney's reaction.

"Well…"

"See I'm right; you do like him!"

"Fine, fine, fine! So I like him, he doesn't like me." Courtney said as she sat down on the floor next to Bridgette.

"Are you kidding? He loves you!"

"No he doesn't."

"No he doesn't what?" Said Duncan as he walked into the room with his sloppy little grin on.

"Get out Duncan." Courtney threatened as he sat down next to her.

"Whom were you talking about, huh?"

"My boyfriend!" Courtney blurted out, and almost immediately she regretted it. Duncan's face looked sickly and pale, and his grin was gone from his face.

"Oh," He said as he walked out the door and into the parking lot.

"Duncan, wait!" Courtney yelled as she ran out the door after Duncan.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Duncan wait!"_

Duncan ran to his car and pulled his keys out of his pocket. Courtney ran up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders so that he faced her.

"What Courtney, What? You wanna tell me about your boyfriend now, huh? What is it?"

"You know what? I don't have a boyfriend, I made that up!" As soon as the last word was uttered from Courtney's mouth she felt Duncan crush his lips against hers. She melted at his touch and soon they separated, both of them were out of breath. Courtney looked up at Duncan and he beamed down at her.

"You so wanted me." Duncan said with a grin that caused Courtney's heart to skip a beat, and a wink of one of his icy blue eyes.

"Your right," Courtney whispered in his ear, sending shivers tingling down his spine. She grinned at him and started walking back to her's and Bridgette's hotel room, with Duncan trailing behind her. He ran ahead of her before she reached the door to the hotel room and leaned down and gave her a kiss. They got caught up in the kiss, and broke apart when they heard a gasp. They turned to see Bridgette, who stood there with a wide smirk slapped across her face.

"I was wondering where Courtney went, but apparently I shouldn't ask."

"You got that right babe," Duncan said with a devious grin. He grabbed Courtney, and right in front of Bridgette, started kissing her passionately.

"PDA, PDA, PDA!" Bridgette yelled as she watched her best friend make out with the most annoying boy who had ever set foot on the set of TDI, TDA, and TDM.

"Bridge, I'll be back in a bit." Courtney said as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and dragged him toward her black porche. She sat down in the drivers seat and he sat next to her, and the second his door closed, Courtney sped off out of the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

"So where we going Babe?" Duncan asked with a giant grin spread across his face as he watched his girlfriend floor the gas peddles.

"We're going to the beach." Courtney said with a huge smile on her face as she opened the sunroof, her brown hair flying in the air as the wind rushed through it. Duncan stared at his girlfriend in wonder as he observed her new carefree attitude that he found quite exhilarating.

"What?" Courtney asked, slightly self-conscious because of Duncan's staring.

"Oh, nothing," Duncan grinned and pecked her on the cheek. He grabbed his iPod out of his pocket and shoved it in the cars iPod playing dock. Duncan turned to the song When I'm With You by Faber Drive and pressed play; He started the song as Courtney pulled into a parking space next to the beach. Duncan cranked the song and pulled Courtney out of the car and he began to dance with her, and as they danced he sang:

Saw you walk in to the room

Thought i'd try to talk to you

Babe, am i ever glad you wanted me to

Its been two years to the day

half the time I've been away

I know I'm not there enough

but that's gonna change

cause I'm coming back

to show you that

I'm keeping the promise that i made

When i'm with you

I'll make every second count

cause i miss you, whenever you're not around

when i kiss you

i still get butterflies

years from now,

I'll make every second count

when I'm with you

(na na na na na nananananana)

(na na na na na nananananana)

yeah we've had our ups and downs

but we've always worked them out

babe am i ever glad we got this far now

still i'm lying here tonight

wishing i was by your side

cause when i'm not there enough

nothing feels right

so i'm coming back to show you that I'll love you the rest of my life

when i'm with you

I'll make every second count

cause i miss you, whenever your not around

when i kiss you

i still get butterflies

years from now

i'll make every second count

when i'm with you

when i'm with you

whatever it takes

im not gonna break the promise i made

when i'm with you

I'll make every second count

cause i miss you

when i'm with you

I'll make every second count

cause i miss you, whenever your not around

when i kiss you

i still get butterflies

years from now

i'll make every second count

when i'm with you (na na na na na nananananana)

when i'm with you (na na na na na nananananana)

when i'm with you (na na na na na nananananana)

when i'm with you (na na na na na nananananana)

(nananananana)

(nananananana)

When the song ended Courtney looked up at Duncan with tears edging out of the corner of her eyes.

"I love you Duncan."

"I love you too Princess, but If anyone asks I will never admit to being that big of a sissy."

"Way to ruin a romantic moment," Courtney said with a grin that resembled a grin that Duncan would wear. She seized Duncan by his muscular upper elbows and kissed him passionately. Soon Courtney and Duncan were lying on the sand, out of breath. Duncan pulled close for another kiss, when lights flashed and someone called:

"Courtney!"


	4. Chapter 4

"_lights flashed and someone called:_

_"Courtney!""_

Courtney shot up from her current position, which happened to be right under Duncan.

"Daddy!" Courtney yelled, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that you had left the Total Drama hotel, and I had to keep you safe from him." Courtney's father said as he pulled Courtney out from under Duncan. Courtney's fathers name was Charles M. Garcia, otherwise known as Mr. Garcia. He was a broad shouldered man with onyx eyes like Courtney's, though he had graying black hair instead of brown and his skin was darker than that of Courtney's mocha colored skin. The man was tall and strong, though he always dressed in business appropriate attire.

"Sir, did you find her?" A young man asked Courtney's father. He was tall and lean, but he was well built to; he had blonde hair cropped short and bright green eyes. The young man wore a business shirt and slacks along with a nice pair of black dress shoes; to sum it up, he was a prep.

"Brian, what are you doing here?" Courtney demanded as soon as she laid eyes on him.

"Can't an ex boyfriend help find his ex girlfriend?"

"No, not unless that ex boyfriend wants to die a painful death." said Duncan as he growled at Brian. He looked murderous, so Courtney laid an arm on his shoulder to calm him down.

"It's all right," She whispered in his ear, "I much prefer bad boys to preps." Then Courtney grabbed her boyfriend and kissed him soundly on the lips in front of both her father and her ex boyfriend.

"Courtney Maria Garcia, release that boy this instant." Mr. Garcia told his daughter, as she released her grip on Duncan.

"Duncan, come with us to my house. Then we'll go back to the hotel tomorrow, ok?" Courtney asked her smiling boyfriend.

"Sure thing Princess, I would love to."

"I did not say he was allowed to come!" Mr. Garcia yelled

"Well I did!" Courtney yelled back at her father.

"I don't think its that great of an idea Courtney, what if he tries to pull something on you?" Brian said just so his input was in the mix.

"Brian, why don't you just shut up!" Duncan yelled

"I'm just trying to protect her!"

"Why do you think she needs protecting?"

"Have you ever looked in the mirror? You're down right frightening, and I don't believe for a second that your safe to be around." Brian retorted back.

"C'mon Duncan, if they don't want you to stay at my house we can just go back to the hotel right away." Courtney said as she grabbed Duncan by the hand and began walking towards her car.

"Young lady, come back here right now! You will be going to our house tonight and that is final." Said Mr. Garcia

"Only if Duncan can come."

"Fine, he can come." And with that Courtney pulled Duncan into the car and drove off toward her childhood home.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, Babe, am I staying in your room tonight or what?" Duncan asked his girlfriend with a devious twinkle in his eye.

"Haha, very funny Duncan."

"I was serious; you don't want me in your room?"

"Well," Courtney said, "We haven't been dating very long, and I'm not really that type of girl. I mean, yes we have known each other for a long time, but I'm not exactly comfortable with us in the same room."

"Alright, I'm cool with that Princess."

"Not to mention, I was a CIT. I need to be an example." Courtney joked, as she pulled into her parent's driveway. "We're here, let's go."

"Man, you got a damn nice house."

"Duncan mind your language, I have a little sister who lives here you know. I don't want her hearing that language."

"Wait, so there's a little Princess? Sweet another one that I can bug." Duncan grinned as he hopped out of the car and headed toward the front door.

"Duncan, freeze!"

"What?"

"The 'little princess' is only seven, so don't bug her too much. She's not as patient as I am." Courtney said as she walked up to the front door and began unlocking it with her key.

"Wait. You're more patient than her? I'm kinda scared of this little princess." Duncan teased as Courtney opened the door to the house.

"Mom! Carmen!" Courtney yelled as she stepped through the front door, completely ignoring Duncan's comment.

"Courtney!" A little girl yelled as she ran through the house and into Courtney's enveloping hug.

"Hello Courtney, who is that?" Courtney's mother Linda asked her. Courtney's mom was about Courtney's height with lightly tanned skin. She had chocolate colored eyes and had Courtney's hair color, though Courtney's mother was infinitely more formal than Courtney was herself.

"Hi Mrs. Garcia, I'm Duncan Jamison and I—"

"So Courtney, dear, how has that horrible reality show been?" Mrs. Garcia said interrupting Duncan's sentence.

"Uh, that's where I met Duncan. We both were on the show together."

"Sissy?" Carmen asked, "Can I play with you and Duncan?"

"Yeah, of course Carmen. Let's go." Courtney said as her little sister raced up the stairs and she followed suit with Duncan trailing right behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow princess, you got the little princess to bed quickly." Duncan said as he sat at the edge of Carmen's bed while Courtney tucked her little sister in.

"Thanks, but it's not just me. She's been well trained by my parents, sorry about my mom by the way. She's not the most kind-hearted woman, and my father definitely hasn't helped change that. I sometimes worry about Carmen, what with living with my parents and all. She is really sweet and I'd rather not see that change." Courtney said to her boyfriend as she walked out of Carmen's room, Duncan's hand in hers.

"Hey, babe, she'll be alright. She kinda reminds me off you, a little feisty and very annoying."

"Hahaha very funny Duncan."

"I try," Duncan said with his playful grin on his face as he pulled her into her room and began kissing her. Soon they were a tangled mess on Courtney's bed, out of breath and slightly disoriented. Courtney grabbed Duncan by his hair and smashed his lips back into hers, and soon he was kissing her so passionately that Courtney couldn't help but let out a soft moan. Duncan trailed kisses down her neck, and up and down her arms.

"Forget what I said earlier," Courtney moaned out as he trailed hot kisses on the side of her face.

"No princess, I can't do that to you. You'll regret it in the morning." Duncan said as he ceased his kisses.

"Please," Courtney begged Duncan, a small pout forming on her face.

"Princess, my will isn't made of steel. Especially when I actually want what I'm denying."

"Alright, then you better get your ass of my bed."

"Hmm, princess gets grumpy when she's denied what she wants."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, c'mon I'll show you where you'll be staying." Courtney said as she pulled Duncan into the room next to hers. "This is your room."

"Damn, this is a nice room. I think I'm in love."

"Well you better be in love with me more than the room or I may get jealous."

"Haha, goodnight princess."

"Goodnight ogre/Neanderthal."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you ****TeamJacobBlackTaylorLautner for all the nice reviews and thanks to everyone else also!**

Courtney woke to find herself back in her old childhood bed. Uhh, Courtney sighed and mentally cringed as her gaze rested upon a picture of her and her ex-boyfriend Brian. Damn him, she thought as she rolled over onto her other side.

"Princess, you awake?" Duncan whispered as he entered her room and quietly shut the door.

"Mmph…" Courtney replied as she buried her face into her pillow.

"I'll take that as a 'Please Duncan join me in my bed on this fine morning'." Duncan said while grinning madly and crawling next to her onto her bed.

"Get off," Courtney complained to him as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Never," was Duncan's devilish reply as he began pecking and nipping at her ear lobe.

"Pig! Get off me, will you!" Courtney shouted, finally enraged and wide-awake.

"There's my Princess," Duncan said as he hopped off the bed and walked toward the door. Courtney got up off her bed and walked toward her old closet and rummaged through it looking for something clean that she could wear.

"Shit," Courtney said as she continued to rummage, enraged at her lack of clothing that fit her. Finally in the end Courtney found a pink Abercrombie t-shirt and a pair of really tight short-shorts. She threw the clothes on, pulled her hair into a ponytail, and threw on a pair of converse that she used to love. Courtney marched down the stairs and toward her parent's kitchen.

"Hey Princess, good to see you finally got out of bed." Duncan said as he slung his arm over her shoulder. Duncan was wearing a pair of worn out jeans and a black t-shirt, along with his typical red converse.

"Where did you get the new clothes?" Courtney asked her boyfriend, while trying to keep the squeak out of her voice.

"Oh, these were some threads that I found in the guest room."

"Oh," Courtney said as she realized to whom those clothes belonged. Brian had once stayed at Courtney's house for a couple months, due to his mother leaving to go to a conference in Florida. He must have left those clothes here, Courtney thought to herself.

"You alright Princess?" Duncan asked with concern displayed across his face.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Alrighty then," Duncan said as they entered the kitchen. Carmen sat next to her mother coloring, while her mother read a gossip magazine.

"Courtney!" Carmen shouted as she hugged her big sister, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to start boarding school mommy said, isn't that great!"

"Wait. What? Mom you cant send her to boarding school!"

"Too late," Courtney's mother said with a wave of her hand, "The paperwork has already been filled out."

"I'll never let you get away with this!" Courtney yelled as she grabbed her little sister in one arm and dragged her boyfriend toward her car with the other.

**CLIFFY **


	8. Chapter 8

"_I'll never let you get away with this!" Courtney yelled as she grabbed her little sister in one arm and dragged her boyfriend toward her car with the other._

Courtney opened the backseat door and placed her little sister on the seat and shut the door.

"What are you doing Princess?" Duncan found himself asking her as he sat in the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt before Courtney floored the gas and sped away from her old house.

"Getting her away from _them_." Courtney said with such venom in her mouth that Duncan thought she must have gone off the deep end.

"She's your sister, not your kid. You don't have responsibilities toward her." Duncan said, noting how Courtney's face gained a slight tinge of red when he said that she was her sister.

"Sissy, where are we going?" Carmen asked Courtney from the backseat.

"We're going to my apartment," Courtney said which shocked Duncan greatly. Since when has Princess had her own apartment?

"You have an apartment?" Duncan questioned her.

"Yes, of course I do. Do you think I want to live with those people all the time?"

"Well no, but—"

"Just shut it Duncan, ok?" Courtney said to him, leaving him hurt and shocked by her sudden change in attitude.

"Duncan, sissy and I used to stay at her apartment when I was little.** (AN I have changed how old Carmen is to fit the story, she is actually 6 years old and Courtney/Duncan are 21)**" Carmen said to Duncan, "But only when I was really little, before she went on the show."

"That's cool," Duncan said. He sat there still as stone, upset with how his girlfriend was acting. That was, until he saw the apartment they pulled up in front of.

"You live here Princess?" Duncan asked as he stared at the run down apartments.

"Yeah, so?"

"I just didn't expect that, that's all."

Courtney pulled into her parking space and turned off the car. She stepped out of it and opened the backseat for Carmen. Duncan stepped out of the car and walked over toward hi girlfriend.

"Hey, Courtney, what's wrong?" Duncan whispered in her ear.

"I'll tell you inside, alright?" Courtney said as she grabbed his hand and grabbed her little sister's hand with the other. Courtney walked them up to her apartment, and opened the door. Duncan was stunned as he looked at Courtney's compulsively neat apartment; it actually was rather nice on the inside compared to how trashed the outside looked.

"Nice apartment Princess," Duncan said in all sincerity. The apartment was a modern black and white styled apartment with black and white floral couches. She also had a small plasma screen TV and a work desk with a black and white striped Mac laptop.

"Thanks, c'mon I'll show you around." Courtney replied with a small smile on her face.

"Sissy, do you still have my room?" Carmen asked with an innocent smile on her face.

"Of course I do sweetheart," Courtney said to her little sister as she walked the little girl to her room.

"Look at all my new clothes!"

"Yup, I told mom that I wanted you to stay here during the school year this year so I got you all new clothes, book bags, and some new toys also."

"Thank you sissy!" Carmen yelled as she jumped onto her bed that had pink striped print sheets and pink poke-a-dot covers. Duncan and Courtney exited the little girls room and headed toward the master bedroom. It was decorated the same way as the rest of the house and had a bathroom that led off of the bedroom.

"So, Princess, tell me why you're acting this way." Duncan said as he pulled Courtney by the hand and sat on her bed.

"She's not my sister, she's……"


	9. Chapter 9

**[AN sorry this ones so short, the next one will be a whole lot longer. I just didn't want to keep anyone in suspense too long ;)]**

"_She's not my sister, she's…"_

"She's what?" Duncan asked, as a small suspicion began forming in his mind.

"She's my, my, she's my daughter ok!" Courtney yelled out the last part and she flopped into her covers and started to cry. Duncan sat there dumbfounded his princess had a baby? He looked over at the perfectionist, controlling, CIT he once had known and was shocked. Had she once given in to an impulse such as that? He couldn't believe it, seeing as the girl whom he once had met long ago had never broken a rule in her life. At least, that's what he thought.

"It'll be alright," Duncan said, the words just floating out of his mouth, "shh, I'm here and I'm not gonna judge you Princess. I love you." His arms reached around Courtney and held her on his lap. Courtney shed her tears, shaking, until she finally gained control of her sobs.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I was just so—so, scared." Courtney barely even audibly said the last part aloud.

"It's alright Princess, it's alright." Duncan said as he stood off the bed and closed the bedroom door. "Everything will work itself out babe, trust me." Courtney snuggled into him once he sat on the bed and began what would probably be known as the longest talk in the history of the world.


	10. Chapter 10

"So Princess, when you're ready, can you tell me who the father is?" Duncan asked as he twisted Courtney's hair around his finger. He leant down and kissed her on the temple, causing goose bumps to form on her arms.

"Well, you've met him."

"What does he look like?"

"He's kind of preppy and is very annoying also."

"Cody!" Duncan yelled, his mouth agape.

"No! Eww, that's just sickening!" Courtney yelled, utterly disgusted by the thought of she and Cody doing it.

"Thank God," Duncan said as he resumed his questioning, "Noah?"

"No way, I'd rather not fill my life with and emotionless boy like him."

"Thought so, so who is he?"

"Well he's blonde—"

"Owen!"

"No! Owen is not preppy, and I like bad boys or preps specifically, so defiantly not Owen."

"What about? Hmm," Duncan wondered as he kissed Courtney up and down her arms, "What about that idiot, Brian."

"Well…"

"No. Way. You cant be serious, he got you pregnant and didn't even care about the kids well being with your parents."

"He and I were a far to young and intimate couple for our own good. Kinda like you and I were after TDA." Courtney said as she hugged her boyfriend closer.

"Courtney, I love you more than anything in this whole world and I'll do whatever I can to help, ok?"

"Thanks Duncan, I love you too."

"Sissy!" Carmen yelled as she ran into Courtney's room.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Daddy called, he said for you to call him back and that it was urgent."

"Dunc, will you play with Carmen while I talk to my father on the phone?"

"Sure thing babe, whatever you need." Duncan said as he picked up little Carmen and carried her to her room. Courtney sighed as she dialed the familiar number, more upset with each button she pressed. The phone ringed four times before he picked it up.

"Hello," Mr. Garcia said, "Courtney is this you?"

"Carmen said you called, what do you want?"

"You can't keep Carmen, you need our help raising her. You have no job, no money, and no way you can afford to keep her."

"I can too," Courtney yelled into the phone, "and my source of income is my new job I just got!" It was true, Courtney had just gotten a job at a small law firm but it wasn't paying much.

"Well we'll see about you keeping her, you shouldn't be able too though. You are irresponsible!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are you little slut, now shut up!" Mr. Garcia yelled over the phone. Courtney sat dumbstruck on her bed; her father had never called her that before.

"Goodbye father!" With a slap of her phone his voice was gone and she was bawling into her covers.


	11. Chapter 11

Duncan walked into the room to see Courtney sprawled on top of her bed, sobbing into her covers.

"Courtney what's wrong?" Duncan asked as he sat next to her on her bed.

"My father's what's wrong! He fucking called me a slut! I am not a slut…" She whispered out the last part, her pain visible through her anger. She threw herself back onto her covers and began to cry softly again.

"Shh, Princess. You know you're not a slut; you are amazing and are the most wonderful woman I have ever met."

"Thanks Duncan," Courtney said as she slowly ceased her crying and sat on top of Duncan's lap.

"It's alright, I'll do anything for the woman I love."

"I love you too Duncan." Courtney said to him as she kissed him softly on his lips. Soon he was kissing her back so passionately that Courtney found it hard to think of anything other than Duncan. "Mhm, Duncan… I have to put Carmen to bed." Courtney said as she released herself from his grasp.

"Alright, but come back soon."

Courtney walked down the hall and toward her daughter's bedroom. She opened the door to find her little girl asleep on the floor, her toys still in her little sleeping hand. Courtney picked up Carmen and placed her on the bed, she then cleaned up the toys and put them back into the closet. She turned to her daughter's sleeping form and observed her.

The little girl had a lighter shade of Courtney's mocha skin and she had the exact same hair color as her mom. Courtney knew the color of those little eyes under those closed lids; they were green like her father, Brian's, eyes. Carmen was very sweet, though she did have a temper on her. She was a true Princess, Courtney thought.

Courtney shut off the lights and partially closed the door. She walked through he hallway and back into her bedroom, only to find Duncan asleep on half of he bed. She had planned on him sleeping on the couch though looking at the current situation that plan obviously wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Courtney pulled off her dirty clothes and changed into her pajamas, which consisted of her favorite pair of pink short short's and a t-shirt. She crawled under the covers next to Duncan, and slowly fell into a deep and enchanting sleep.

Duncan woke up in the middle of the night to see that he was asleep on Courtney's bed in her room. He looked next to him and saw that Courtney lay next to him, cuddling his right side. Duncan grinned; he could tease her easily with his newfound information of her need to cuddle with him. He turned so that he was facing her, and soon he too was lulled back into a deep sleep.

"Courtney!" Carmen called as she entered Courtney's room.

"Hmm, what, what is it Carmen?" Courtney asked, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"Why are you and Duncan in the same bed?" Courtney jumped at this statement, her eyes flying wide open only to see Duncan's own eyes merely inches away also observing her like she observed him.

"Good morning Princess," Duncan said with a wiggle of his eyebrow.

"Could you let go of me, you Neanderthal." Courtney said with annoyance seeping into her voice.

"I don't wanna."

"Get off, Carmen's right there."

"Fine," Duncan said as he rolled off of Courtney's bed and wrapped an arm around Carmen. "Now I got both the princesses." He said once he settled back on the bed, Carmen in-between him and Courtney.

"I'm the Queen then, not the princess." Courtney joked

"Then I'm the king"

"That means I'm your baby!" Carmen said, "Because I'm the Princess."

"Yes, you are my baby." Courtney admitted for the first time since her daughter, Carmen, was born.


	12. Chapter 12

"Courtney, can you make me some breakfast?" Carmen asked her "older sister" as she got up from the bed and jumped over Duncan.

"Sure, at your service madam." Courtney said as she jumped off the bed and began tickling the small girl. Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, the doorbell rang. "Be right there!" Courtney yelled as she stopped tickling the little girl and walked toward the door. Duncan followed her to the front door and came up behind her and began trailing kisses down her neck.

"Duncan," She moaned as she tried to pull away from his kisses, "I need to answer the door, you Neanderthal."

"Fine, Fine, Fine," Duncan said as he released her and stood next to her when she opened the door.

"Brian!" Courtney yelped when she saw who was at the door.

"Hey Courtney, how are you? How's Carmen doing?" Brian asked as he stood in the doorway leaning against the frame.

"What are you doing here Brian?" Duncan growled as he wrapped an arm around Courtney's midsection.

"I came to see my daughter, idiot, why else would I be here?"

"To hit on my girlfriend, that's what you would be doing here."

"Both of you just shut it. All right. I don't want my daughter's father and my boyfriend yelling when my daughter is only a couple rooms away." Courtney said as she pulled Brian into the room and shut the door.

"Brian!" Carmen yelled as she ran into the room and jumped into his arms.

"Carmen, hey sweetie, how are you?" Brian asked, his eyes twinkling with love and care for his daughter.

"I'm good, Courtney and me are gonna be living here now. Hopefully Duncan will too!"

"Oh, Really? You want him here with you?"

"Yup, he calls me Princess and Courtney's the Queen!" Carmen said excitedly.

"Wow, well that's something." Brian said as he set the little girl on the ground.

"Hey, sweetheart, could you go play in your room for a sec?" Courtney asked Carmen. The little girl responded by running down the hall and toward her room.

"Brian, we've got a good thing going on here so you better—" Duncan's sentence was cutoff by Courtney.

"Listen Brian, I'm happy you're here. I've decided that its time to tell Carmen who her real parents are." Courtney didn't know which male was more shocked, Duncan or Brian.

"Well, I mean we could tell her if you want to but that means we would have to get back together." Brian said

"Shut the fuck up man, you are not taking Courtney away from me." Duncan said, as he got right into Brian's face.

"Duncan, calm yourself. No one is getting back together here you got that Brian." Courtney said as calmly as she could; honestly she couldn't imagine getting back together with Brian after she had dated Duncan.

"Well then, what do we do?" Brian asked annoyance clearly etched on his face.

"Well, you can come and visit her like you've always done and I'll have the majority of custody."

"Fine, I guess. It's just that wouldn't it be better if we got back together so that her real parents could both raise her instead of just one and a part time parent?"

"I get what you're saying, but I love Duncan. Ok so we ready?" Courtney asked the two.

"Ready," They both replied at the same time.


	13. Chapter 13

"Carmen? Sweetie can we talk to you?" Courtney asked as she entered the little girls room and sat on the bed. Duncan and Brian sat on either side of Courtney, both glaring at the other as they sat.

"Yeah Courtney, what is it?" Carmen asked as she climbed up on Courtney's lap.

"Well, here it goes I guess. Carmen, you know how mommy and daddy took care of you after I left for the show?"

"Yeah"

"Well, mommy and daddy are only my mom and dad, they're not yours."

"Wait," Carmen said as her face scrunched up in confusion, "So I'm adopted?"

"No, no, no silly. They're your grandma and grandpa, not your mom and dad."

"But, that means that…"

"That I'm your mommy? Yeah it does." Courtney said as she apprehensively looked at her daughter. The little girl sat still for a moment before,

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Carmen said as she tackled her mother with a big hug.

"And guess what Carmen? I'm your daddy!" Brian said once Carmen had stopped tackling Courtney.

"No way! Yay!" She began to tackle Brian with a giant hug when Duncan said,

"And guess what? I'm gonna be your stepdad soon!"

"Yay Duncan!" Carmen said as she hugged him.

"What?" Courtney said, a shocked look pasted on her face.

"Courtney Maria Garcia, will you marry me?"

"Yes! I will, I will!" Courtney replied as she smothered Duncan in kisses.

"Well, I'll get going then I guess." Brian said as he awkwardly got off the bed and hugged his daughter. "See you later Pumpkin."

"Bye Brian, I mean, Daddy."

"Adios, Brian!" Duncan yelled.

"So, mommy, am I going to have any brothers and sisters soon?"

"No, not that soon" Courtney said as she cuddled her little girl, "Duncan still needs to marry me."

"Will do, miss Garcia." Duncan said with a wiggle of his pierced eyebrow.


	14. Chapter 14

**3 Months After Carmen Found Out Who Her Real Parents Were**

Courtney rushed to the bathroom and got sick for the third time in the poor toilet. Courtney sighed and grabbed her toothbrush. She brushed her teeth for the third time that morning alone, let alone the past week.

"Court, you all right?" Duncan asked his fiancé as he watched her brush her teeth.

"I'm fine."

"Your going to the doctor today, right?"

"Yeah I am," Courtney said as she brushed her hair.

"Do you need me to watch Carmen?"

"No, she has school today. Could you drive her there for me though?"

"Sure thing babe." Duncan said as he went to wake up little Carmen.

Courtney sighed, she had a feeling that she knew why she kept getting sick, she just wanted the doctor opinion.

"Mommy" Carmen asked as she rubbed her eyes and walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah Sweetie, what is it?"

"Is Daddy Brian picking me up today?"

"Nope, today your all mommy and daddy's." Courtney said as she picked up the little girl and carried her into her room. "Now lets get you dressed, shall we?"

"I want those pants and that shirt, please."

"Alright you get dressed in those and I'll pick out your shoes."

"Ok"

"What about these?" Courtney asked as she held up a pair of pink converse.

"Sure, those are cool."

"Ok, daddy is taking you to school today. Be good, eat your breakfast, and I'll pick you up at 2:45, aright?"

"Ok mommy, I love you." Carmen said as she hugged her mother.

"Love you too Cutie." Courtney said as she ran toward the door, pecking Duncan on the cheek as she left the apartment. Courtney grabbed her keys out of her purse and opened the front door of her car. She jumped in and pulled the car out of the parking space, and then she sped out the parking lot.


	15. Chapter 15

"So am I?" Courtney asked the doctor.

"Oh, you most defiantly are. Congratulations!" The doctor said as she smiled a kind warm smile at Courtney.

"I knew it, I felt the same way when I was pregnant with my first child."

"Oh yes, how is Carmen doing? I haven't seen her since her five year old check up. Is she still living with your parents?"

"She's good and we actually moved her into my apartment a couple of months ago. Her seventh birthday party is next Saturday, would you like to come?"

"I would love too, but unfortunately I am booked that day."

"Oh, well that's alright. I'll bring her in soon for a checkup then." Courtney said as she got up off the table and hugged the doctor.

"Thank you for coming to me, I am excited to deliver another one of your babies."

"Well, I have to go to the women who saved my life when I was born."

"Oh, by the way, your about two months along. You should be prepared for some more morning sickness coming your way."

"Alright, thanks Doctor." Courtney said as she left the office and headed toward her car.

"Courtney?" A big man from across the parking lot asked.

"Carlos?"

"Courtney!" He yelled as he ran toward her.

"Carlos!" She yelled as she met him halfway. He wrapped her in a big hug and twirled her.

"Hey lil' sis how are yah?" Carlos asked as he set Courtney back on her feet.

"I'm good big bro, how are you?"

"Ah, I'm good. You just missed Sarah; she walked in there right before you must've left the office."

"Aww, how is she? Is she pregnant again? How's Clarita?"

"Slow down sis, Sarah's good. She is pregnant again and Clarita is fine, she's at daycare today. Now its my turn, how are you? Are you pregnant again? How's Carmen?"

"I'm fine, I'm actually engaged, and yes I am pregnant again. Carmen is doing well—"

"Wait, my baby sister's engaged? To who?" Carlos asked as he walked with Courtney to her car.

"I'm engaged to Duncan, you know the guy that I dated on the show."

"Oh yeah, the punk. Well I better meet him, and set him straight; though he already has gotten you knocked up."

"Haha, very funny Carlos. You should meet him sometime soon though." Courtney said as she gave her brother a parting hug.

"Bye, sis, see you soon."

"Bye, bro." Courtney said as she closed her door and left the parking lot.


	16. Chapter 16

"Mommy!" Carmen yelled as soon as she saw her mom's car pull up.

"Hey sweetheart, how was school today?" Courtney asked as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"It was good, my teacher wants to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I don't know," Carmen said as they walked toward her classroom.

"Hi, Miss Garcia. I wanted to talk to Carmen's mother not her sister, so if you could inform her mother of this then—" The teachers words got cut off by Courtney who said, "For your information, I am her mother. I gave birth too her, took care of her, and helped raise her. So I would like to be recognized as her mother."

"Oh, sorry miss Garcia, I feel awful. I should have known, but you're so young. Do you mind me asking how old you are?"

"I just turned 22 two months ago, and my fiancé is 21. My daughters father is also 22."

"Oh, well I am very sorry, now down to business. Your daughter's intelligence is far beyond that of the average first grader, and my suggestion is to bump her to the second grade."

"As much as I would like for her to be ahead, I'd rather she stay with children her own age. Thank you for speaking to me on this matter, and now I would like to get home and tell my fiancé that I am pregnant." Courtney said as she grabbed her daughter's hand and marched out of the building.

"Mommy," Carmen asked as she and her mother drove toward their apartment, "Am I really going to have a baby sister or brother?"

"Yes you will, in seven months a new little baby sibling will be around."

"Yay!"

"I'm glad your happy, mommy will need as much help as possible. Guess what? I have decided that next year I'm going to enroll in community college, which means I'll need even more of your help."

"I can't wait!"

Courtney pulled into her parking spot and parked her car.

"Daddy!" Carmen yelled as soon as they entered the apartment.

"Carmen, how yah doing princess? How was school?" Duncan asked as he twirled the little girl around. Courtney observed the scene with a smile on her face as she placed a hand on her stomach. She imagined their children playing with him, and being spun around jut like Carmen was.

"Duncan, there's something I need to tell you…"


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow 17 chapters and coming up on 20 pretty soon. So what do you guys think, should the baby be a boy or a girl?**

**REVIEW!!**

"Duncan, there's something I need to tell you…"

"What is it?" Duncan asked as he set Carmen back on the ground.

"I'm pregnant." Courtney said as she watched for Duncan's reaction.

He stood, motionless, for about a minute. Then slowly a smile crept onto his face and he ran toward Courtney and spun her around in circles.

"A baby!" Duncan yelled, "We're having a baby!"

"I know, our own little baby!"

"A new little sibling for me!" Carmen yelled as she joined in the hugging and spinning.

"Well, I guess that means we have to get married sooner than we originally planned." Duncan said with laughter in his eyes.

"Yeah, they said that I'm two months pregnant which means in a month or so I will begin to start showing. That means that we should get married in three week."

"Wow, that's not much time to plan."

"That's alright, I don't need that big of a wedding. What I do need though is for my brother and his wife and kid to be there."

"Wait, do you mean your brother Carlos, the one your mom and dad disinherited?"

"Yeah, that one. He really wants to meet you, and seeing as you were bother rebels in the past, I think it would be a good way for the two of you to bond."

"Another rebel? I can deal with that, one question though, are your parents invited to the wedding? And I was wondering if I could invite my 'rents to come to the wedding, along with my two older brothers and my little sister?"

"Yeah, of course your family can come, I can't wait to meet them. Yes my parents must be invited to the wedding, I actually would like it if my father walked me down the aisle." Courtney said as she snuggled into Duncan's chest.

"Geoff will be my best man and Bridge will be your maid of honor, right?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking."

"And I'll be the flower girl, right?" Carmen piped in as she jumped into her mother's arms.

"Of course you will be, and you can play with cousin Clara** (AN Clarita was more of an endearing name, Clara is her real name.)** too."

"Yay, I haven't seen cousin Clara since she was a little baby!"

"I know, and she's four now so you can kinda play together."

"Hey," Duncan said with a grin, "My eldest brother Dylan has twin girls that you guys can play with, they're six also."

"That's awesome, I wont be bored." Carmen said as she skipped off toward her room.

"Well, we better start calling people up and telling them to get ready for our wedding." Courtney said with a grin as she handed Duncan a phone.


	18. Chapter 18

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!**

**I WILL NOT BE WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER TILL I GET SOME MORE REVIEWS**

**SORRY, I REALLY DO ENJOY WRITING BUT IT'D BE NICE IF I GOT MORE REVIEWS.**

**THANK YOU!!!!!**

**HARRYGINNYDXC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank You Everyone for the Reviews!!!!! And now on with the story…**

"Hey Bridgette, yeah its Courtney, how are you?" Courtney said through the phone to her best friend.

"Good, you?" Bridgette asked.

"I'm good, actually I'm really good. Guess what? Duncan and I are going to get married in three weeks and I want you as my maid of honor!"

Bridgette was silent on the other end, and then:

"Oh my gosh! No way! Your getting married, and so soon, why?"

"Well, there's more good news. I'm pregnant!"

"Your pregnant! What, how, you, pregnant?"

"I know, you'd never think I'd get pregnant before marriage but Carmen's proof of that."

"Haha, I guess your right."

"By the way can you tell Geoff that Duncan would love for him to be his best man."

"Sure, as long as you be the maid of honor at my wedding."

"What? When are you getting married?"

"In seven months."

"Well, count us in. That is, unless I'm in labor."

"Wouldn't that be lovely in the middle of the service."

"Oh I bet it'd be beautiful."

"I have to go, bye Court."

"Bye Bridge, see you in three weeks." Courtney said as she hung up the phone.

"I called my parents and brothers and told them about the wedding, now it's your turn to tell yours."

"Well, I already told my brother and he's ecstatic. Also, I told Bridgette and she'll tell Geoff for us. I guess that leaves my parents." Courtney said with a nervous look

"You don't need to tell them that your pregnant, just tell them we're getting married."

"I wasn't even planning on telling them that I was pregnant, I was scared about telling them I'm getting married. What will they say when I have to tell them I'm pregnant? They'll kill me, they'll freak out!"

"Shh, Court calm down. They cant kill you, I'd kill them first and just relax you don't need to worry about this right now." Duncan said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Your right, you are right, I don't need to worry about it. Just tell them I'm getting married, yeah, just tell them I'm married."

"Want the phone?"

"Yes please," Courtney said as she took the phone from Duncan's hand. She nervously dialed the number, and fidgeted as the phone rang.

"Hello," Courtney's mom Linda said through the phone, "Linda speaking, may I ask who this is?"

"Hello mother, it's Courtney. Let me get to the point and make this quick and painless, I'm getting married in three weeks and would love for you and dad to be there."

"Oh, how long have you been engaged?"

"Three months, but me and Duncan are really looking forward to an early wedding."

"Well, as long as you're not pregnant." Mrs. Garcia said with a tinkling laugh. Courtney felt her stomach drop at this comment but continued on with her pursuance of her parents attending her wedding.

"So can you and dad come or not?"

"Yes, I believe we will."

"Alright then, thanks mom, bye." Courtney said as she hung up the phone and sighed in relief. Thank God that was over with.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Day of The Wedding**

_**The Scene: Courtney's wedding is taking place outside in a small garden where she and Bridgette are preparing for the wedding. The wedding is fall themed**_** (AN Do with that what you will ;)]**__

"You ready for this Courtney," Bridgette asked her best friend as she straightened her dress.

"I'm so nervous, but at the same time so excited." Courtney said to Bridgette with a large nervous smile plastered on her face.

"Well, its show time." Bridgette said with a grin as she gripped onto Geoff's arm and began to walk down the aisle toward her place in the wedding.

"You ready Courtney." Mr. Garcia said as Courtney and him began to walk down the aisle. She only nodded her head and began to embark on her greatest adventure ever.

As soon as Courtney reached Duncan, she felt calm and knew she was ready to do this. The former CIT smiled up at the once-juvenile delinquent, and he smiled back with a strong steady smile. They said their vows and went through the usual verse reading and everything else traditional.

"Do you, Duncan Michael Jamison, take, Courtney Maria Garcia, to be your lawfully wedded wife; through sickness and in health till death do you part?" The old priest said with a smile at Duncan.

"I do." Duncan said with a beaming smile.

"Do you, Courtney Maria Garcia, take, Duncan Michael Jamison, to be your lawfully wedded husband; through sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do." Courtney said with a giant, beautiful smile at Duncan.

"Then, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Duncan kissed Courtney soundly on the lips and she returned the favor. Too soon they broke apart, and they began to walk back down the aisle hand in hand.

Carmen trailed behind them as she carried Courtney's train, though it admittedly was too short to really need carrying they just wanted Carmen to have something to do at the end of the wedding.

As they walked out of the garden and toward the picture spot, Courtney knew this was one of the best things to ever happen to her.


	21. Chapter 21

**3 Months After the Wedding**

"Princess, you need to wake up, you have your doctor appointment today." Duncan said as he kissed Courtney lightly on the temple.

Their apartment was full of half packed boxes, all of them filled with stuff from their apartment. Carmen's room was full to the brim with boxes of her stuff and there was a whole box devoted to photographs of Carmen since she was just a little baby. There was one picture in particular though that lay on the side table facing upward. It was a picture of a giggling baby Carmen with Courtney sitting on one side and Brian sitting on the other.

It was Carmen's favorite photo because she thought it was the best photo of her with her real family when she was little. It wasn't that Carmen didn't love Duncan; she loved him more than her own father, she just liked the fact that her grandparents hadn't been in charge of her back then and that she was with her mother and father.

"I'm up," Courtney said as she sat up in the bed.

"So, are we gonna find out if it's a boy or girl today?"

"Yes we are, let me get dressed and call Carmen, then we can go." Courtney said as she softly pecked Duncan on the lips. He pulled her closer to him and soon they were kissing with a fiery passion.

"Duncan," Courtney said as she pulled herself away from him and stood up off the bed, "get ready to go, we need to be there in an hour which will give us just enough time to get ready."

"Fine, "Duncan conceded as he stood up and began to grab his clothes from he and Courtney's drawer. He only had minimal clothing to choose from due to the move. He ended up picking out a black t-shirt and a pair of dark washed jeans along with his favorite pair of red converse. Duncan let his new haircut flop into his eyes; Duncan had recently let his hair on the sides grow out longer and didn't have a Mohawk anymore.

"Hot," Courtney whispered into his ear. Duncan turned around to see what his pregnant wife was wearing. She was dressed in v-cut dark gray sweater and a pair of black maternity jeans along with a pair of dark gray ballet flats.

"Sexy," Duncan whispered back as he trailed kisses up and down her neck. Courtney let out a soft moan before she released herself from his grasp.

"I have to call Carmen," Courtney said as she gave Duncan a quick kiss and pulled out her iPhone. She then proceeded to dial Brian's phone number, and waited for him to answer. Carmen was staying with her father while Courtney and Duncan moved into their new house.

"Hello," Brian's voice said into the phone.

"Hi Brian, its Courtney, can I talk to Carmen?"

"Isn't she with you?"

"No she is supposed to be staying with you," Courtney said panic clearly laced in her voice.

"A man came to pick her up, he said he was a friend of yours."

"What did he look like?" Courtney asked, mentally praying that it was Geoff who picked up her child.

"He had dark brown hair and was obviously very buff. He also had bright blue eyes and russet colored skin."

Courtney dropped the phone in shock at the realization that hit her.

"Courtney, what's wrong?" Duncan said to his wife as he saw her obviously shocked state.

"Justin kidnapped Carmen."

**Ooh Cliffy, I quite enjoyed writing this chapter. Also, what should the baby be, a boy or a girl? Any names come to mind?**

**READ AND REVIEW!!! Thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22

_"Justin kidnapped Carmen."_

"What!" Duncan yelled as soon as the words were out of his wife's mouth.

"Justin kidnapped my daughter," Courtney was barely able to whisper the words before darkness began to encompass her and she fell to the ground with a thud. Courtney woke to the sounds of people conversing around her.

"What the hell happened to her? Is the baby ok?" Courtney heard Duncan say to the doctor.

"Well, the tests came back alright. She just had a panic attack. We have some bigger news for the two of you; you're not having just one baby. Your having twins, congratulations." The doctor said to Duncan. Courtney was shocked by this new news, and was also excited by it.

"Twins? Do you know what they are? I mean, are they two girls or two boys?"

"The only thing I'll say is that you better shop for both blue and pink bedding and clothes."

Courtney heard Duncan gleefully thank the doctor. Courtney was happy but couldn't help but feel the moment was ruined by the loss of her eldest daughter. Where was she? Courtney wondered. Courtney then heard her husband state this question aloud to a police officer.

"We're looking for her, really sir we are. We just cant find the suspect, its like he vanished off the face of the planet."

"Please, just find her, for me and my wife. She's not my kid, but I love her like she was my own. It's key to my wife's and my unborn children's health that she's found." Duncan said to the man as he leaned down and gave Courtney a small kiss on her cheek. "Court, Princess, you need to wake up."

"I'm up," Courtney said as she opened her eyes and sat up. She looked into her husband's eyes and saw them laced with an odd infusion of pain and concern mixed with happiness and joy.

"Princess, they haven't found her yet, but they will. I'll find her myself as soon as your feeling better because that's what fathers do for their children, they search for them if they are lost until they find them." Duncan said as he stared deep into Courtney's eyes with a meaningful look in them.

"Thank you Duncan, you don't know how much that means to me." Courtney said as she pulled Duncan closer to her and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

"Guess what? We're having twins, at least that's what the doctor said." Duncan said with a huge smile on his face as he pecked Courtney softly on her cheek.

"I know, I heard." Courtney said with a small smile on her face.

"Knock, knock," a male voice said as he walked through the door, "Hey Courtney, how are you feeling?"

"Brian! What the hell are you doing here?" Courtney yelled the second Brian walked through the door. He had on a pair of ripped up jeans and a torn ruined hoodie, and he had a sloppy grin tossed on his face.

"Just coming to visit the mother of my child," Brian said just a little too happily.

"The child you lost! Godamnit Brian!" Courtney yelled as tears of rage ran down her mocha colored face.

"Listen, Court, I know where she is…."


	23. Chapter 23

"_Listen, Court, I know where she is…."_

"Where is she, Brian?" Duncan yelled at the other young man in the room as he walked over to him threateningly.

"You don't need to know, she's not your kid."

"She's more my kid than yours!" Duncan yelled as he stood face to face with the man that he almost hated more than anything. The only person Duncan hated more was Justin. As that word passed through his thoughts he let out an involuntary growl.

"No need to growl monkey man, you're not intimidating." Brian said with a shallow laugh and a look of spite in his eyes.

"Both of you just stop," Courtney said from over where she sat in her hospital bed, "Brian where is my daughter?"

"Well that guy took her to a remote building about a mile and a half away from here. He wants you to date him or he'll kill her. That's option number one, option number two is date me and i'll tell him to back off."

"Why would he listen to you?"

"I'm paying him to do this." Brian said with a sadistic smile.

**AN: I know I only just updated and that its been forever, forgive me!!!! I gave you a chapter and a half today so I should be forgiven!! I didn't have any internet and my computer broke, so that's my excuse. **

**!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

"_I'm paying him to do this…"_

"Your what!" Courtney yelled as soon as the words were out of Brian's mouth. Duncan approached Brian with rapid speed, and before Brian had time to react, Duncan had him pinned against the wall by the throat.

"What the fuck have you done to my kid, asshole!" Duncan yelled as he tightened his grip on Brian's throat.

"Nothin—"

"Yeah right, what the hell are you thinking? She's your daughter, the most special person in your life! You'd throw all that away just to get your ass whooped by me when you even suggested you getting together with Courtney." Duncan yelled as he pushed Brian even closer to the wall and punched him in the face. Duncan dropped him, sending the young man into wriggling fits of pain on the floor.

"He isn't gonna listen to me if you and I don't get together Court, he'll kill her." Brian said as soon as the pain subsided, with a look of anguish in his eyes.

"Brian, what the hell were you thinking? He is obsessed with me do you not understand that? HE used to like me on TDA and his like of me has only grown since then!" Courtney roared from where she sat on the bed.

"What do you mean Princess?" Duncan asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Well, its no big deal, he just has been sending me love letters and stuff like that. I always throw it away the second I receive it."

"Courtney, why didn't you tell me? What if he was planning on kidnapping you or something?" Duncan said with a pained look on his face.

"I know, I'm sorry, but we'll have to talk about this some other time. Firstly, we need to find my daughter."


	25. Chapter 25

**OMG I am SOOOOOO sorry i took so long, i almost gave up on fanfiction altogether, ive been going through some tough stuff as of late and i havent been able to update. Sorry for the small chappie but i promise a bigger one will be on the way!**

"Listen Princess, you know I love you and you know I know how strong willed you are, but you have to stay here and let me look for Carmen." Duncan said with a serious look as he sat beside Courtney.

"I can't just sit here while my daughter could be in danger! I need to help, she's my life!"

"Courtney, I can get Justin to release Carmen, but only if you do as I say." Brian said as he stood up off the floor.

"Why should we trust you, asshole!" Duncan yelled as he almost succumbed to yet another fit of rage.

"Duncan, freeze. Brian if your lying to me, and our daughter dies because of you, you better believe that I will personally hunt you down and make you into sushi with my bare hands. Understood?"

Brian could only nod his head in fear that words might cause Courtney to exemplify what she had said.

"Princess, are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am Duncan, after all I was a CIT you know." Courtney said with a grin as she returned to the task at hand. "So what's the plan?"

**R&R IDEAS!!**


	26. Chapter 26

"_So what's the plan?" _

"Well, the warehouse where Justin is holding Carmen captive is about 4 miles from here. Courtney, I know you wont like this but you need to listen, you need to walk into the warehouse with me and act like your happy to be dating me again." Brian said as he leaned against the wall on Courtney's left side.

"And then what?" Courtney asked from where she sat on the bed.

"Then, I'll tell him that you and I are getting back together and that he needs to release our daughter. Here's the catch though, I promised him that you would, uhh well…"

"Well what?"

"I said that we could have a three way after I got you to go out with me again." Brian was barley able to mumble out before Duncan started yelling.

"What the hell! No fucking way man! No, no, no! You little asshole!"

"I'm sorry man, I was delusional in the fact that I thought I could get Courtney back together with me, but we need to save the kid."

"I'm not having a three way while pregnant," Courtney said indignantly.

"Well, you may not have to if I can really convince him that we're in love."

"Well, then we have to convince him."

"Alright, then step two is simple. All you have to do is go out on a date with the two of us, while Duncan takes Carmen to your house."

"Ok, I guess I can pull it off, we have a deal." Courtney said as she shook Brian's hand and cast Duncan a loving, apologetic, look.


	27. AN

**Hey guys, i have gotten a couple good suggestions for this story and so i am beginning to work on it again. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates but i have hit some serious writers block and hope to get over it soon.**


End file.
